You're my A to Z
by Gkyhdjr
Summary: A simple A to Z about Kid Flash and Jinx.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Soooo I just wanted to tell you guys something. When I first started writing on FF, it was because A) I liked to write B) Kid Flash and Jinx has been my favorite couple, even when I was younger. And C) I wanted to see what people thought of my writing. I still have all those reasons, but I didn't realize how emotionally attached I would become to my readers. Do you know how much I virtually love you guys? I mean... When I first started, I was just like "Peoplez liek meh stories! :)" But now, it's like you guys are just... Like... I dunno. But even though we may never meet, I want you guys to know how much I appreciate you guys. And I start crying every time I read your reviews. Like, happy crying. The reason i'm telling you guys this... Is... Well... Being sick and not being able to do anything and be in bed for month after month makes you start to appreciate things more. I'm kinda rambling, but I just wanted to let you guys know you guys make me soooooo happy! :D Anyways, this is a A-Z story. There's going to be 4 chapters. A-F**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**A is for approval.**

1 1/2 years. That's how long it took for the Titans (Well, mostly Robin and Raven) to approve of her. To let her be on the Teen Titan's. Too much bad history I guess. I didn't really talk to Robin during that year, mostly because of the hell he put Jinx through by not letting her be on the Titans. She was lost. She wasn't a villain, she wasn't a hero. She was just a, as she put it "Freak with bad luck." I would sometimes sit by her window at nights and listen to her cry. I wanted to do something, but she's stubborn. She wouldn't accept any help if I offered it. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to do something. Every time I heard her cry, it ripped my heart in two. After a year, I stormed into the Titan's HQ and demanded Robin put her on. It had been a year, and that was far enough time for him to trust her. We fought back and forth for awhile, but I wasn't leaving until I had a communicator for her. Finally, he gave up and gave me the communicator.

"If she does anything, ANYTHING to this team, she will be kicked off. I hope you know what you're doing, Kid." He said. I nod excitedly and ran out. When I finally gave it to Jinx, she tried to play it off and act calm and bored, but I could tell she was excited.

It was obvious still no one trusted her. It was clear after me and Jinx went on a mission with Titans west. Robin made her stay behind, made people constantly watch her. When we got home, I could again hear her, weeping softly. That's when I made my first move. I went into her room(I did kinda break in... Sorry Jinx.) and held her close. She seemed stiff for a couple minutes, which I expected, but what I didn't expect was her putting her head on my chest and continue crying. I was expected a hex, a punch, something. So I let her cry in my arms until she fell asleep. I wanted to stay like that, but I know if she woke up and sees me sleeping next to her, she will be mad. So I layed her down on her bed and went to my house.

It was another half a year when finally, we knew they approved of her fully. A new villain had come along, one that really liked guns. Robin had asked me to come help defeat him, because I was fast enough to dodge the bullets. Of course I brought Jinx with me, telling Robin she could help, to which he scoffed, but allowed. This bad guy was realllllly good at shooting guns. He had pulled out a laser gun and was going crazy with it. Time had seemed to slow down. I saw Jinx run past me towards Robin, pushing him out of the way, making the laser hit her. Time sped up and she flew back and hit the wall. She had a big hole in her side. I was so mad, everything was a blur, then the guy was on the ground, unconscious. I ran to Jinx, who was being healed by Raven. Robin seemed to just be staring at her, a blank expression on his face. I felt mad. She just saved his life, and he wasn't even going to say anything. I was about to start yelling at him, when he walked over to her and placed a gloved hand on her head.

"Thank you... Jinx... You have... Earned my trust." Her eyes widened, but she nodded. I smiled and inwardly did a dance. She was finally had his approval.

**B is for Beautiful.**

She looked... so beautiful in that dress. The Titans had been invited to a ball, hosted by the mayor, that required being nicely dressed. At first I complained about having to wear a suit, but it all seemed to not matter when she walked in the door. It was a simple pink dress, the same color as her hair and eyes. It was strapless and had a black sash around the middle. It seemed to be made of silk, flowing with every step she took. Her hair was now down from her usual devil horns and in slight waves. She looked around nervously, as if looking for something. All I could do was stare. She seemed kind of insecure in it, constantly shifting around and such. Finally, Beast Boy elbowed me, making me snap out of my trance. I was next to her in a second. I put on my flirty face and smiled at her.

"Hey J-Jinxie." I say, slightly stuttering which I wince at. I couldn't form a coherent sentence in my head just being close to her. She nodded her head at me and nervously switched her body weight from one foot to the other. We stood there in silence for awhile, when a slow dance came on. I threw caution to the wind and held my hand out to her. She looked at my hand like it had just sprouted a head. I rolled my eyes.

"Care for a dance?" I asked. She stood there with a blank look on her face, then nodded and took my hand. After about 5 dances, I felt the eyes of people on us. I looked around the room as far as I could without letting go of Jinx, and saw most of Titans eyes on us. They had a range of emotions on their faces, from "Awww how sweet!" to "Kid Flash got Jinx to dance with him? Wonder how that happened." I felt slightly annoyed, but turned back to Jinx. She had loosened up a little, allowing me to sway with her a little more. She even had a small smile on her face. Score for me! Then, I nearly had a heart attack when she leaned down and rested her head on my shoulder, pulling her body closer to mine. I couldn't tell if I was dreaming or not. I looked down at her and saw her looking up at me. I smiled at her and we continued to dance. Finally, the night drew to an end and Jinx wanted to go home.

"Well... Bye..." She said quietly and turned to leave. Out of impulse, I reached out and grabbed her hand. She turned quickly, a faint pink staining her cheeks. I to felt red rush to my cheeks and I let go of her hand.

"Uh... I just wanted to say you looked... Very... Pretty tonight... Jinx.." I say, looking down at the floor. She stayed silent for a moment, then laughed.

"Isn't that something you usually say at the beginning?" She says. I laugh along with her.

"Bye, idiot." She says, walking out. I watch her walk into the dark, her dress faintly illuminated.

"_So... Beautiful..." _

**C is for Concerned.**

I was very concerned. Worried. Scared, even. Jinx had been ignoring all my calls, visits to her house, everything. I didn't know why. So I decided to do what I always do when I don't know what's going on. I spied. I followed her all day, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. That is, until night came around. I sat by window like I did on those nights she cried. I watched from a tree. She sat on her bed, occasionally looking at the clock next to her bed. The later it grew, the more she glanced at the clock, more nervously. Then, right at 10:00, I saw her Titans communicator light up from across the room. She looked scared. She slowly got up from her bed and walked over to it, just as slow. She reached her hand out to grab it, but hesitated. She grabbed it and looked at it. She went physically white and dropped the communicator. Tears started to come, but she shook her head. She grabbed her PJ's, and went off to go take a shower. I knew Jinx loved taking long showers, so I had a lot of time. What was on her communicator. I vibrated through the wall and walked over to it. I opened the messages, and my eyes widen. An unknown number was messaging her, and sending quite threatening messages.

"_Who is doing this?!" _I got my answer quickly, by looking at certain messages.

"We will get revenge." "This is revenge for betraying us." "We were your team." I wanted to punch something. The HIVE Five had somehow gotten out of the ice, and was after Jinx. Somehow, I was more mad at Jinx. Why did she not tell me? I got the answer to that question by looking at the newest message.

"If you tell anyone, we will kill him." Him? Does that mean... Me? Is that why Jinx has been ignoring me? I set the communicator and sit on her bed, waiting for Jinx.

"_We are going to straighten this out. Goodness Jinx... Making me so concerned... But I guess you were more concerned for my life." _

**D is for Disloyalty **

I really didn't want to make her cry. That's the absolute last thing I wanted to do. I also didn't want to betray her. But... If I didn't then something worse would happen. They would kill her. They took me prisoner and told me that if I didn't fight the Titans, they would kill her. I really didn't want to do it. I had only just realized I loved her. And I was going to tell her. I thought I never would then. I hated seeing her cry. I wanted to tell her so bad. But these guys... that seemed to have arisen from nowhere, were powerful. I had no doubts they could kill Jinx, along with all the Titan's.

She looked at me with a certain look. A look that said "Why?" I wanted to tell her. So bad. I wanted to run up and kiss her, and tell her not to cry, and that it was okay. But it wasn't. She looked like her soul was gone. Tears didn't stop. I felt my own tears come down, but I hid them. I was disloyal to her... I told her I would always be with her, help her, and deep down, love her. Even though I never told her the last one.

"_I'm sorry Jinx... I love you... But I was disloyal to you..." _

**E is for Eggs.**

"Walllyyyyy there burning!"

"I'm sorry that you're a horrible cooking teacher!"

"I am not! **You **are just a terrible student!"

"Well maybe I would be better if you would stop- FIRE!"

"AHHHH!"

"Well... That wasn't so bad."

"WALLACE. RUDOLPH. WEST."

"I'msorryi'msorryi'msorryi'msorry!"

"Get your sorry butt back here!"

"Nooooo!"

"This is what you get for burning the eggs. AGAIN!"

**F is for Fear.**

She didn't show her fear very much. She was to tough to. But the times she did show it, I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms and protect her. There was something in her eyes that showed the fear. Like her body was ready to fight, but her eyes said she was just a scared little girl. And to be honest, she was. If you think about it, all heros and villains are thrown into battle at a young age. But Jinx was just somehow worse. Most hero's and even some villains have a good or partially good childhood. But as far as Jinx has told me, her childhood wasn't the greatest. No, it was one of the worst. And it made her build up, almost and immunity to fear.

I remember when I had caused her fear, that made her have that look in her eyes. I was dying. And she was fearing for my life. I never want her to have fear again.

**Alrighty done with teh first chapter! :D Man i'm tired! Time to hit the hay! Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey hey! You guys wanted me to update soon, so I'm updating! So wonderful! Much amaze! (Imagine doge meme here) **

**Anyways onto shoutouts! :D**

**Pixiedustmagic- Awwww thanks! I am really touching aren't I? *Strikes a super hero pose* :D**

**The Girl Trapped Inside- Well you are also super great! :D I will keep it up as long as my health allows. **

**HihihahahaMUAHAHAHA- I am I am! Don't get your llamas in a twist! But it makes me happy that people are so eager to read meh stuffs!**

**2Awesome4Life- AWWWWWWW COME HERE AND GIVE ME A HUG! (Just letting you know, I just hugged my computer and the doctors looked at me really weird, so no matter where you are reading this, I want you to hug whatever you are reading it on. Because now that I embarrassed myself you have to to.) **

**adventure time idiota- I knooowwwwwww! :D**

**Alright and done! Now onto the 2 chapter! Oh and by the way! This is my 30th story! *blows out party kazoo and does jazz hands* :D G-L**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**G is for Gifts.**

Christmas has always been my favorite time of year. Jinx... Not so much.

"It's just an excuse for stores to make more money." She said, stalking down the aisle to the fruit section, passing the Christmas decoration. I watched her stomp away, and a smile creeped to my face.

"I believe I was just issued a challenge." I say to myself and follow her. I was going to give Jinxie the christmas spirit! I left her to do her own shopping("Wally West, I thought you were going to help me with my food shopping!" "S-Sorry... Something came up. Please don't hurt me!") and went to the next store over and bought a bunch of small gifts. Tomorrow was the start of the 12 days of christmas, and I was going to have Jinx celebrating Christmas by Christmas Eve. And... Well I had a side objective. Tell Jinx I love her. No, I hadn't yet. I think we both knew we liked each other. But she doesn't know... that yet. I finished my purchases, and ran back to my house to get ready.

We both looked up in shock. Thats when we see what Beast Boy was pointing to. A small green planet, coming from the ceiling. Mistletoe. We both looked at each other with blushes on our faces. We tried to back away, but the boys pushed me back, and the girls pushed her back. There was no escaping this. I looked down at Jinx, who was already looking at me wide eyed. We just sat there for a moment, before I decided I was going to make the best out of this. I laughed and pulled Jinx to my face. If her eyes weren't wide before, they were now. We just sat there for a moment, lips locked together. The titans cheered as we pulled away. We stared at each other for a moment. The Titans went back to partying, but me and Jinx just kept standing there awkwardly, before we parted ways to go back to our groups. But I couldn't concentrate the rest of the night. The only thing that kept me in reality was the fact that after I had stared at Jinx long enough, I realized she felt the Christmas spirit. The gifts had worked. Or maybe it was the kiss. But she had red cheeks and a merry smile on her face. She definitely felt it. The clock struck midnight, signaling it was now Christmas day. Everyone cheered and handed out presents.

Finally the party was over. I walked out with Jinx and we stayed silent until we were far enough away. I decided to bring up the kiss, and hope she didn't kill me.

"So Jinx... You enjoyed that kiss?" She seemed to trip slightly, but kept her cool.

"D-Don't bring up such weird things i-idiot.." She said, turning her face away from me. I smiled mischievously. I went up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, and whispered in her ear.

"You know Jinxie... We can do it again if you want..." I said. She stiffened and I could feel the heat coming off her face.

"W-Wally..." She stuttered, shaking in my arms. I needed to tell her now.

"Jinx I lo-... I really... I really like you Jinx..." I say quietly in defeat. I tried, but the word wouldn't come out. Like was the best I could get out. I couldn't ignore the slight disappointment coming from her body.

"I-I like you too..." She said quietly. I turn her around and hug onto her tightly.

"Merry Christmas Jinx.." I whisper to her. She laughs slightly.

"Merry Christmas Idiot. Oh, and thanks for the gifts."

**H is for Hopeless.**

"Kid its hopeless! Let go! You don't have enough energy to pull me up!" Jinx said, looking up at me pleadingly. The sounds of the Teen Titans are heard in the distance.

"N-No Jinx! I won't let you fall! It will be fine!" I yell, tears falling down onto her face. Truthfully she was right. I couldn't feel my body, I had no energy left. But I wasn't going to let her fall.

"K-Kid... He will be here soon. If you don't get out of here, he will kill you! Let. Go!" She shouted. Our hands were getting sweaty, and I felt her slipping.

"N-No... Jinx... I need to tell you-" A sudden roar cut me off. It sounded really close.

"Kid... I'm sorry." She says. She grabs onto my hand with her free hand and sends a shockwave through it, making me let go. She seemed to be smiling as she fell towards the darkness of the seemingly endless pit.

"...no... No... NO! JINX NO!" I yell, leaning over the edge of the cliff.

"JINX! L-LUCKYYY!" I shout, willing her to come back. Tears fell down my face in water falls. I stand up shakily and turn towards the oncoming beast. My hands clench into fists.

"I will... Find you Jinx... It's not hopeless. It never has been."

**I is for Incomplete. **

I'm incomplete without her. Without her something would be missing in my life, big time. I've had other girlfriends before, but something is different about her. Something that makes me want to love and protect her forever.

I read once about a myth that humans were born connected. 2 people. 2 bodies connected. But the gods thought they would be too powerful, so they split them in 2. The 2 then spent the rest of their life searching for their other half. I feel like that's me and Jinx. Jinx was made for me, and I was made for her. She's my other half. My slowpoke. My Lucky. And no one else can have her. Because without her a part of me would be missing. What else can I say about her? She's almost to amazing to describe.

She's my other half and without her, I would be incomplete.

**J is for Jealous.**

Okay let me get one thing straight: Me and Jinx weren't dating. I wanted to be. And of course when I really want something, I get desperate and do stupid things. Trying to make Jinx jealous was one of those stupid things. The plan was just for me to flirt with Raven and a couple other girls at a party, she would get jealous, we would date. I thought it was foolproof at first. Boy I was wrong. Big time. I didn't think it was going to start a fight between all the titans. And when you have that many heros in a space at one time, and a fight breaks out, it doesn't end good. Pretty much the whole Titans Tower was destroyed. Instead of going how I planned, here's how it went:

I flirted with the girls, Jinx did indeed get jealous, but she decided to throw a plate of food at me. Being so fast, I ducked, making it hit Cyborg. Everything seemed to stop.

"C-Cyborg I'm so so-" Jinx started, but before anyone could blink, Cyborg had dumped a salad on her, then threw the bowl across the room. Jinx was mad, and hexed cyborg, making him accidently hit Robin. It just escalated from there. Me and Jinx were the only ones not fighting, watching from the sidelines, wide eyed. Finally we had to flee the building when things got more violent and people were using their powers. Me and Jinx ended up going to a restaurant, cleaning the food off our clothes, and then having something to eat there. We acted as if nothing had happened, and we hadn't just caused World War 3. Then I ran her back to Keystone City where we both lived, dropped her off at her house, then went back to mine.

"_Well... At least I made her jealous." _

**K is for Kiss.**

We sat eating in silence. We knew this was the last time we would be seeing each other for awhile. Me, Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy, Hot Spot, Aqualad, Speedy and a couple other guys where going to a 3 or 4 month training thing on the other side of the country. We were going to be really busy, so I knew I wasn't going to be able to see her a lot. It was weird thinking about not seeing her or touching her for that long. I was so used to seeing her everyday. Whether it was for patrols, missions, or me just breaking into her house. Now that I think about it, there's only been a couple times since the whole BrotherHood of Evil thing that we've been apart. And that was usually only for a week or two.

I still couldn't tell if we were dating. I felt really embarrassed because I hadn't actually asked her to be my girlfriend or anything yet. The guys kept annoying me about it constantly. ("How can you love someone who you haven't even asked to be your girlfriend yet?" "I don't Know! It's just complicated!") When we were done eating she put our plates in the dishwasher then turned to me and sighed. I had to be to the Titans Tower soon, and I wasn't to excited about it.

"Well... I guess you should get going.." She said, looking at me. I chuckled slightly and walked up to her. I hugged her tight. It took her a while, but she hugged back, hesitantly. I sigh and put my chin on her head.

"J-Jinx?" I say softly.

"Yea-" I interrupt her by placing my lips on hers. Red rushed to her face. I pull away which she almost seemed to whine at.

"W-Will... Um you... Ya know... Be my G-G-"

"Spit it out speedster, you don't have all day." She says, calming down. I take a deep breath and nod.

"Will you be... my... girlfriend?..." I ask. She has a blank look on her face, then she smiles. And hits me. Hard.

"Ow! What was that for!" She laughs.

"Goodness took you long enough! I've been waiting for you to ask me for like, ever!" She kisses me on the cheek.

"Now run along, you have to go or you'll be late." She says, smiling and pushing me out her door. I just stand there for a couple minutes, then run towards the tower.

"_What just happened?"_

**L is for Love (Surprise surprise).**

She didn't look the least bit surprised when I finally told her. I mean yeah, she was happy. Unusually happy for Jinx. Jinx isn't someone you usually refer to as "happy." Words such as "Scary" and "Bossy" where better to describe her. But she was happy. She told me she loved me too, and for a moment, I felt like the happiest man in the world.

The thing that made it more lucky, is it wasn't during a battle. Neither of us were about to risk our lives, or dying. It wasn't dramatic or even that romantic. We were just sitting in her living room, her drawing and me watching TV. I soon forgot about the TV and just stared at her. Of course she saw me and sighed, and lowered her book she was drawing in.

"Can I help you?" She said, annoyed.

"Yes I believe you can." It came out more desperate than I intended, and she gave me a look like I was a crazy stalker boy. But she rolled her eyes and went back to drawing. I took a deep breath.

"I love you." She seemed to stiffen for a moment, but rolled her shoulder back and closed her notebook.

"You know you take so long to say things. I was thinking I was going to have to say it myself soon." She said, smiling slightly. I smile widely.

"_I think that's her way of saying "I love you to. Whatever i'll take it." _I scootch closer to her on the couch and put my arm around her. She again opened her notebook and continued drawing. I smiled widely again, and kissed the top of her head.

"Stop it. You're making me lose my concentration." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"_Of course she would say something like that." _

"Love you to Jinxie." I said, smiling.

**Yeah I know, I got a little lazy with that last one, but give me a break. I'm tired. And hungry. (Mmmmmmm fries...) **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back back back! :D Let's not waste anytime and get right into shoutouts!**

**Pixiedustmagic- My stories love you to! :D**

**2Awesome4Life- I would never want to be normal. Who wants to be normal? I mean there is so much randomness in the world! If your normal you just can't enjoy it! I mean if i'm normal I can't say I'm 50 potatoes out of 1000 fabulous! :D**

**goldenpurple- You know I did to. But as soon as Kid Flash came in I was in love with the couple. **

**HihihahahaMUAHAHAHA- I looooveee you!**

**Flora- Awwwwwww! I seriously don't deserve your praises! :D But i'll take them because I love you so much! :D**

**Well then onto the story!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**M is for Moving.**

"I still don't understand why you couldn't move into my apartment. Your apartment is so small... And dirty." Jinx said, finishing packing her closet contents. I roll my eyes and wrap some newspaper around a snow globe so it wouldn't break, then place it in a box.

"Because my place is awesomer. And it has 2 rooms, and yours only has 1. That's why." I say.

She just scoffed and closed her closet door. We finished putting her stuff in the moving car, then we go back through the apartment once more.

"Well.. I'm going to miss this place." She said, stretching. I just nod and walk towards the door, eager to get her moved in. She followed close behind, and locked the door behind us. Then she placed the key in a notch above the door. I took her hand and we walk towards the car.

"Wally do you ever clean?" Jinx said, looking around my apartment.

"Meh. If I have people coming over maybe I will." I say, kicking an empty can of something across the room.

"Well you have someone over now. So help me clean." She said, picking up something.

"Awwwwww do I have toooo?" I complained.

"Unless you want a hex straight into your neck I suggest you do." She said, sending a glare my way. I sighed dramatically.

"Alright, I will clean. But only because you asked me from your sweet lips." I say, speeding around the room. In a couple seconds the room was spotless. Jinx looked around surprised for a second, then sent another glare at me. She placed her hands on her hips and turned to me.

"Did you shove that all somewhere?" She said. I gulp and go to my closet. I take out all the stuff out and clean what is needed. Then I am back to her side in less than a second.

"Pshhh of course not." I say, smoothing my hair back. She looked at me, disbelieving, but decided not to argue with me.

"_I still can't believe he convinced me to move in with him. I'm seriously stupid sometimes." _

**N is for Nickname. **

I remember the first time I called her it. No it wasn't "Jinxie" or "Slow-Poke" Or anything like that. And boy was she mad. She of course told her not to call her that anymore. Which of course, had the opposite effect and just made me call her it more. She said she hated it. But I knew she didn't. She just... Immensely disliked it. One time she went into a rage because I called her it.

"Stop it Wally! I don't like that name!"

"Well I do. So therefore, I will keep calling you it. Common Jinx its not anything offensive or anything. It just my l-"

"No! Kid if you know what's good for you will stop calling me that!"

"Hmm... No."

"Grrrrrrr.. Fine. Do whatever you want. Just get out of my face!"

I smiled as she slammed her door close.

"You know you love me-" I say while sauntering over to her door.

"-my lucky charm." I smile while saying it. All stayed still for a moment, then she opened her door and smiled at me almost... Seductively. I gulp and slowly back up, while she sways towards me. My back hit the wall and she pulled her face to mine, her lips grazing mine. I close my eyes.

"This is war." She said softly, her lips brushing mine as she spoke. Then, she was gone. I opened my eyes just in time to see her close her door, and hear her cackling behind it.

"_Oh yes this is war my lucky charm. It is indeed." _

**O is for Ouch.**

"K-Kid! Stay with me you'll be fine! Starfire go get Raven!" Jinx shouted, sending the alien off. I cough, then wince at the pain it caused me.

"O-Ouch... That hurts a little.." I say weakly. Jinx had an array of emotions in her eyes. She looked worried, confused, and like she wanted to punch me.

"Don't talk. Save air." She said quietly. We sat in silence for a while. My vision seemed to get more blurry as the time passed. After awhile, I felt something wet drip onto my limp hand. I looked up at Jinx to see she was staring at the ground, tears flowing from her eyes silently.

"J-Jinx? Why are you crying?" I ask. She seemed surprised at first, then reached up and touched her cheeks.

"O-Oh... I um... Don't know.." She said, wiping the tears away. I chuckle slightly.

"Come here my lucky charm." I say. She looks hesitant at first, but scootched closer to me anyways. She layed down next to me so she was looking in her eyes. I smile at her, despite the pain. She sighs.

"I swear you want to die sometimes." She says, touching me lightly. I laugh.

"Naw. I just love to cause you trouble." I say. She rolls her eyes.

"You'll be okay, right?" She says, looking me straight in the eyes. I nod.

"Yup. I sure will Jinxie. It's just a little... Ouch..." I say.

"Wow. That's the only way you can describe it?" I feel my vision blacking.

"H-Hey Jinx? There's 3 of you." I say. The last thing I see is Jinx screaming my name, and Raven running towards me.

**P is for Pain.**

"Get out of my face!"

"Maybe I would if you weren't such a clingy freak!"

"Oh is that so?! Well then go find another girl! Maybe she won't cling to you constantly even though **I DON'T**!"

"Maybe I will! And maybe she will actually have some features to her and won't be so flat chested! And you know what else?! I hope she looks normal! A normal girl! Not with weird grey skin or pink hair and eyes!"

I instantly regret the words. For two reasons. I could see the pain in her eyes. I hurt her so bad. I was about to take it back and say how sorry I was, when reality hit me. Literally. And apparently reality it a powerful hex to the stomach, sending me back into the wall. I open my eyes just in time to see Jinx run outside, not even bothering to put shoes on. I groan and sit up from the now cracked wall.

"_I really messed up this time... Why did I say those things? I would never look for another girl... And I love Jinx's features. So then why did I say those things? Why did I cause her this pain?" I stand up and stretch out. Then I run towards the still open door and run out._

"Jinx!? Jinx where are you!? I'm sorry! I-I did mean it! Lucky?! Where are you!" I yell as I jog down the road.

"_I'm sorry Jinx... I didn't mean to cause you so much pain..." _

**Q is for Quickly.**

"Jinx! Run!" I yell. I can't believe I forgot about her! But it was like one second we were looking for some stolen journey in an old cave, then the next I was running because the bottom of the cave was collapsing. When I realized I forgot about Jinx, I was already too far ahead to stop. I got to the spot where it wasn't collapsing, and turned around. Jinx was still all the way down the hall. I took a step towards her, but the ground under my foot collapsed. She was getting closer, but she was running so hard and fast, plus trying to avoid getting hit. I looked above her and saw the ceiling was starting to fall. She tripped and rolled a litte, but was back up and running.

"Jinx! Keep running! Quickly!" I yell. I was never one for math, but at the speed for running, she wasn't going to make it before the whole floor fell. She was going to have to jump. I cup my hands over my mouth.

"Jinx! You're going to have to jump when you get close enough!" I yell. She didn't make any indication she heard me, so I just hope she did. I got into a position so I could catch her when she jumped. She was close enough now.

"Jinx! Jump now!" I yell. She nods slightly, and hurtles off one foot, also doing a frontflip to propel her forward. I reach out my hand to grab her and-

**R is for Rain.**

This was a side of Jinx I don't see very often. The side of Jinx that wants the childhood she missed out on. The childish side of her.

We were on a date. Plain and simple. It was in the middle of the summer, and it started raining. Hard. But as soon as we got close to our apartment (We didn't have a car or anything, and running in rain that hard is slightly difficult. So, we walked.) Jinx started laughing. Like, really hard. I might have thought she had gone crazy. I had asked her why she was laughing, and it was because she had stepped in a puddle and her legs had gotten soaked. I didn't see this as a reason to laugh, so I just gave her a weird look. Then, she did something really un-Jinx like: She started dancing in the rain. I just watched, mesmerized. She spun around, leapt into puddles, and laughed hard. She was like a 5 year old. I almost had a heart attack when she held out her hand, signaling me to join her. But I did. We spun around, twirled, laughed, and even sang.

Even though we both had a cold the next day, I will never forget it. Jinx does have a childish side. And all children love to play in the rain.

**... I do not deserve to write for you guys. Seriously this is so crappy! I'm sooooooooooo sorry. You guys deserve better. D: **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey im back peeps! :D Sooooooo I need some advise. Sorta. In a way. I dunno. But do you know those stories, that you can read over and over again? Those long stories that you just go back and read your favorite parts again? I love those kinda stories. But there are certain things that those writers do, to make you love those stories. I have always wanted to write one of those stories. (If you don't know what i'm talking about, here are two stories to read: "Smells like teen spirit" which is a teen titan story, about 30 or so chapters. It has a lot of pairings, including Kid Flash and Jinx. Not really the main pairing, but they are in there. And also, "Who are you?" a Kid Flash and Jinx fanfiction. It's a 21 chapter story about the time after lightspeed and titans together. Those are my all time fav stories ever. READ THEMMM) I would love to have a story like that. I have been writing down things that I look for in stories, and such. I need YOU guys to tell me things you look for in stories. Now that that's out of the way, onto shoutouts!**

**adventure time idiota- Well I try to use different things. It would probably be borrrring if it was all just lovey dovey things. **

**Jamie- :D**

**Flora- I really hope its as good as you say. :D**

**Pixiedustmagic- I'm trying! But its like my body doesn't want to get better! **

**HihihahahaBUAHAHAHA- I can't really tell if you love it or not. Try to be more specific. :Rolls eyes:**

**2Awesome4Life- G?... I like it! I guess you have to come up with a nickname because my username is so hard. :D**

**Alrighty! Onto the story! I think this actually might be one of the last chapter... S-V**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**S is for Sacrifice.**

"Jinx! You don't need to do it! We can find another way!" I yell up at Jinx, who is standing on the edge of the portal. She turns to me with a sad smile on her face.

"You know what the man said! It has to be me!" She yells back. I struggle against the rocks, holding me in place that Jinx had hexed and made fall on me. There was too much weight for me to be able to vibrate through it.

"Jinx please! There has to be! M-Maybe it doesn't have to be you! He didn't actually say it was yo-" She shot me a glare

"You know perfectly well he meant me." She sighed and looked down at the ground, then back up at me, smiling.

"I'm sorry Wally. I love you." She said, then fell backwards, down the pit into the portal. Before I could even think, I somehow had gotten out of rocks, and dived in after her.

**T is for Tendrils. **

I yelled at Jinx, watching her walk towards the monster, its long tendrils reaching out for her. She probably wasn't seeing what I was seeing. But whatever it was, she was hypnotised by it and walking towards the monster.

"Jinx! Stop! It's a Siren!" I yell, avoiding the random objects being thrown at me. But she continued to walk toward it. Finally I got close enough to her, and side tackled her, making us both go flying into the wall.

"WALLY WEST WHAT ARE DO-... Uh... What happened?" She says. I am about to say something, when I feel something go through me. Literally. I feel pain shoot through my stomach. I see Jinx's eyes widen, and I look down. A black tendril is through my stomach.

**U is for United.**

Time seemed to slow. Time seems to do that a lot. I don't know whether its someones power, or it was just my mind. But it did.

Anyways back to time slowing down. I looked to my left(And slightly back because i'm a fast runner. That's an understatement) and saw Titans East and West, as well as some honorary titans, all running, or flying, fast and yelling out battle cries, and taking out weapons if they need them. Powering up their powers. To my right was honorary Titans, and North and South. And... Jinx. She always looks so sexy charging into battle. Her eyes and hands lit up, pinks sparks flying everywhere, clear rage and determination on her face. She turned her head to look at me. Even with glowing eyes, I could see the worry on her face. She smiles slightly at me, and I slow down a little so I am next to her. She grabs onto my hand.

"Don't die!" She yells over the war cries and early shots being thrown. I turn my head to look at the enemy, with about as big of a crowd as we have, drawing closer. I grab tighter onto to her hand and slow to a stop, making her power down. I pull her into a hug.

"I love you!" I yell. She nods and pulls me into a kiss. We stand there for a second, and I admire her. She is no longer the small teenager I knew when we first met. She was beautiful. Mature. And I still love her as much as I did, even before I told her. I take a deep breath, then I grab ahold of her hand and start running again, only letting go right as we reach the meeting point between the two sides. She gets lost in the crowd after I let go, but I know she will be alright. I look around at all the people, now fight. I smile slightly, and run at light speed into battle.

**V is for Veil.**

"Wally where are you taking me?"An annoyed Jinx said, blindfold covering her eyes. I smirk, trying to ignore the nervous pit in my stomach.

"You will see." I say. I lead her inside the the museum. The museum where we first met. There wasn't that many people, which I hoped for. I didn't want Jinx to feel pressured to accept my... Proposal. Yes, we were still kind of young, early 20's ish, but I felt like it was the right time to ask, even if the wedding didn't happen for a couple years. I could wait. But I needed to ask her now.

"Wallyyyyyyy!" Jinx whines, obviously not happy about her eyes being covered for so long. I roll my eyes and lead her over to a mirror.

"Alright stop here, but keep the blindfold on." I saw, then smirk when I hear her growl slightly. I pull a white veil, about waist length, and take her ponytail out. She hadn't felt the need the do all the work of putting her devil horns in. And by that I mean I wanted to hurry and do this, so I pretty much just yanked her out of the house.

I fix the veil on her head, then turn her to the mirror.

"Alright you can take the blindfold off." I say, and reach into my pocket. She makes a satisfied sigh and takes it off. She blinks and looks at the mirror, her face blank for a couple moments. Then, her eyes widen and she turns to me.

"W-Wally?" I gulp nervously, but smile... And get down on one knee. Jinx's hand goes up to her cover her mouth, and I see little tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Jinx... I know this is cliche, but I wanted to do this here... Because this is the place we first met. I know you remember that moment, because I remember it as if it was happening right now." I say, gesturing over to the stand where the good luck necklace laid. I swear I could see a teenage Jinx standing there, arms crossed, looking annoyed. And myself, leaning on the pillar.

"I love you Jinx. I think I have since I met you. You were always special. I knew that since I first saw you with the HIVE five, stealing that necklace. Something about you just... seemed right. You didn't have the bad guy aura about you. Your aura was more of a "I rule the world and i'm so awesome" aura. I knew what I had to do, even at my young boyish age. I had to convert you. And I didn't know it then, but I needed to be with you." I stop and sigh.

"Jinx We have been though the good and the bad. We have been though death, jealousy, love, sacrifice, fear, happiness, heartbreak, and much more. I know being a superhero couple can be tough, but there is no doubt in my mind I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, my lucky charm. So..." I look Jinx straight in her eyes, which were now more teary.

"Jinx... Lucky... Will you marry me?" I ask, now confident. Jinx let out a sob and through her arms around me.

"Of course I will you idiot!" She says, burying her face in my neck. I feel stiff for a moment, then a smile spreads across my face and I pick her up and twirl her around, her veil flying around. The few people in the museum cheered and clapped, yelling out praises. I lean and whisper to her.

"You look good in a veil Jinxie. Can't wait to see you in one for real."

**Hey sorry this took so long. There was Christmas, and my birthday is in 2 days (January 7th what what!) so I've been doing things. Plus hospitals. Always. Hospitals. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... Well anyways The next chapter will be the last! I think... I'm not sure any more. But I think I will also post another story today maybe. I dunno. Byeeeeeee!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello and welcome to the hardest chapter I am going to write. W. X. Y. And... Z. Well I wasn't planning on sleeping tonight anyways. You don't understand you guys how hard this is. I'm not just choosing random words at random, they actually have to jump out at me and make it so I can relate to KF and Jinx. ITS SOOOOO HARRRRDDD! Well... Better get started I guess. Onto reviews!**

**2Awesome4Life- OH. MY. GOSH. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW! I'm so glad I have an awesome friend like you! And the sloth factory thing, thats genius. And if I didn't have doctors constantly around, that's probably what I would call it. **

**Eve Harp- Well I am! :)**

**Pixiedustmagic- OMG wasn't it awesome? One of my all time favorite fanfics ever! It has alll my favorite couples, and its made me laugh and cry!**

**goldenpurple- I knooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!**

**HihihihahaMUAHAHAHA- *blush* You guys give me too much appreciations. I feel like a anime schoolgirl every time you guys post something. Blushing and stuff. (Might as well go to Japan, slap on a uniform and say "Notice me Senpai!")**

**The Girl Trapped Inside- Well thank you, and I'm awkward to. :)**

**KF fan- I know, and I tried and make them more in order as the story went on because at the beginning, I still didn't really know what to do with this story.**

**Flinxluver- I know! *Fangirl squeal***

**MadMaxLaxBro- Why thank you!**

**Annnnddddddd now onto the story *Sigh* OH! Before you go, I'm going to be going through some of my old stories and fixing them, adding the techniques that I have learned over time. Adding some stuff, not having them so rushed, spacing things, etc. So be looking for that!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

**Jinx POV(For the last chapter)**

**W is for Weird.**

He's been avoiding me for days. I mean, you think it would be hard considering we lived together, but he somehow managed to do it. Everytime I tried to talk him in passing, he would just say a word or two, then leave somewhere. I was getting worried, as he started acting like this about a week after he proposed to me. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I only needed him to grab something for me from the store, but when I tried to ask him, he interrupted me and said he had to leave. I felt my anger finally burst out of control and I shoved him onto the couch before he could take off.

"Wallace West you are to tell me what the hell has been going on with you! You have been ignoring me for days now and I am not going to stand for it anymore!" I yell at him. He looks at me with a blank inspection, then down at his hands, which were intertwined.

"I...I didn't mean to. It just kinda... happened." He says. I feel my heart stop and my eyes narrow.

"Wally..." I stay in a steady voice, deadly calm. I walk closer to him with every word, taking a step each time to emphasize my words.

"What. Did. You. Do?"

**X is for X-Ray**.

I look over back at Wally, who is laying on the ground unconscious, then back up at the man.

"How were you able to defeat us so easily?! Why are you doing this?!" I yell at him, clutching my arm that had already been hurt about a week ago. He smiles a twisted smile.

"Well I think the second question is pretty obvious: I have a plan to take over the world. But the difference between me and other villains, is my plans will work. Now for that first question. Also very easy to answer. I have X-Ray's in my eyes. I can see the weak parts of a person body." He says, and I flinch slightly.

"_That's kind of a perverted power." _

"But even without the X-Ray, I can see people's personal weaknesses. Thats is how I defeat them. Aiming for their physical weaknesses, then targeting their emotional weaknesses. Like that boy over there." He says, gesturing to Wally. He shakes his head then looks at a watch on his arm.

"Oh my look at the time! Places to go and people to see! TaTa Jinxie!" He said, then disappeared. I grit my teeth.

"_No one calls me that but Wally... But why did he leave us alive? If he wants to rule the world, the easiest way was the get rid of the heros. Well maybe he's a psycho, I dunno."_

I hear Wally groan slightly, so I drag myself next to him. I look at my destroyed communicator, and search for Wally's. I find it, still intact. I sigh in relief, but suddenly feel a wave of tiredness wash over me. I barely am able to press the red alarm button before I collapse on top of him. Right before I black out, I feel his arm wrap around unconsciously, then I am pulled into darkness.

**Y is for You.**

You were the boy who zoomed into my life at lightspeed(hahapuns)

and took me by surprise.

Because I felt something when you talked to me.

Something that made me want to listen to you.

Something that made me think "Maybe I can do better."

You were the boy that got me my spot on the Titans. Who told me I was beautiful. Who cornered me in my room, after being concerned and looking the the messages the HIVE Five had been sending me. You were the terrible student, who nearly burnt down your apartment numerous times. But despite all that, you were the boy who saw the fear in my eyes.

You were the boy that helped me past my childish fear of not belonging on the Titans, merely because I was bad luck.

You were the first boy I really loved, though you waited for so long to finally say it to me. Seriously, I could see you felt the same to whole time. You jerk.

You were the boy who caught me when I fell, helped me when I fell, and rose me up when I felt down.

You were the boy with the stupid red hair, stupid outfit, and stupid smug grin. That for some reason, I learned to love.

You were the boy who gave me the stupid nickname, and who let me move in to his stupid apartment.

You were the boy who jumped into the portal after me. Who saved me multiple times.

You were the boy who asked me to marry him, by being cliche and bringing me to the place we first met.

So that leads us to today. The aisle seems to go on for an eternity, and I think I almost broke cyborgs mechanical arm because, unfortunately for him, he was bringing me to you. And i was squeezing his arm tight. I just watched you with that stupid smile on your face that I used to loathe. But i'm sure I had the same look on my face. Finally I reached you, and had to let go of Cyborgs arm. You grabbed my hand and pulled me in front of you.

You were the boy, that my teen self hated with my entire being, but my adult self loved more than anyone.

And I can tell by your eyes what the answer to the question is.

"I do."

**Z is for Zillions.**

Many years have passed since that moment. Truthfully, it had only been about 8, but its felt like a billion. Especially these last couple of months. God my stomach hurts. And Wally isn't hurrying with my ice cream.

"Walllyyyyyyyy i need my ice cream!" I screech at him. He comes in, frazzled with a bowl of something.

"H-Hear you go Lucky." He says, and stare at the bowl.

"...Wally.." I see him gulp.

"Y-Yes?" I smile, and take the bowl.

"Love you!" I say, and dig into the ice cream. He seems wide eyed for a second, then lets out a sigh of relief. I chuckle slightly and, after finishing my ice cream, pat my swollen stomach. Wally smiles and wraps his arms around me from the back. I sigh and snuggle closer to me. I look up and observe him. Getting ready for a baby has been exhausting for both of us, but you can the happy glint in his eyes, when you push past the dark bags under his eyes, and a slight twitch that he has developed recently in his right eye. I close my eyes for a second, then look back up at him, about to say something. But he wasn't there. Well, he was, but he was a young Kid Flash, still a teen, smiling down at me. I looked at my body, and saw my old uniform that everyone always said me me look like a witch. The whole place seems to have changed, our room now being replaced by streets, dimly lit by street lamps. Then, as fast as the vision came, it was gone, and I was once again staring at my black dress and swollen stomach. My eyes widen slightly, then soften.

We've been so much since that moment. When he found me on the streets after leaving the Hive Five. So much good and bad. And if its been a billion years since our wedding, then its been a zillion since that moment. But I don't love him any less than then, even though I didn't know it at that moment.

"_But one things for certain, my-" _I feel a gush of water go down my legs, making me forget my thought.

"_-water just broke!" _

"Wally!"

**Annnnnnndddd lame endings for the win. I know there was a lot of cliffhangers on this story, but as I predicted, this chapter was one of the harder ones. I TRIED SO. HARD. BUT. NOTHING! Do you know how long I searched for a X word? I must have looked through 200 websites, trying to find one that 1) Started with the letter X 2) Everyone knew what it meant and 3)It related or jumped out at me as Kid Flash and Jinx. I WANTED TO PULL MY HAIR OUT! *Sigh* Gky, signing off. Sheesh. **


End file.
